Kirby's Dream Land 3
IGN Official Nintendo Japan site |re-released = Wii Virtual Console Nintendo.com Gamespot.com |genre = Platform |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: E (Everyone) PEGI: 3+ |platforms = SNES, Wii (Virtual Console) }} Kirby's Dream Land 3, known in Japan as 星のカービィ3 (Hoshi no Kābī 3, meaning Kirby of the Stars 3), is a game in the Kirby series and the third Dream Land game in the series. Unlike its predecessors, Kirby's Dream Land 3 was on the SNES. Not widely acclaimed by modern fans, Kirby's Dream Land 3 undid many of the advances made in the previous game, Kirby Super Star, resulting in mixed reviews from critics. It was released on Thanksgiving 1997 in the United States and Easter 1998 in Japan. This game was also released on Virtual Console on January 5, 2009. The sequel to this game is Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Plot On a peaceful day on Pop Star, Kirby is enjoying fishing with his friend Gooey. Suddenly, a dark cloud begins to loom over the sky, breaking Pop Star's rings in the process. Coo quickly tells Kirby that this is the work of Dark Matter, and they soon set off to protect the world once again. Gameplay Kirby's Dream Land 3, like previous Kirby titles, is a platforming video game. Kirby is able to walk, swim, and fly throughout a variety of levels, using several his animal allies and Copy Abilities to avoid and defeat obstacles and enemies that lie in his path. Kirby must travel across five different worlds, each with five stages and a boss. Unlike other Kirby games, however, each stage has someone that requires Kirby's assistance. If Kirby completes his required task and completes the stage, he will receive a Heart Star. If all Heart Stars are collected by the end of the game, the player will be able to fight the final boss. Graphics The most evident departure from the other Kirby games is the graphic presentation. Kirby's Dream Land 3 has pastel-like aesthetics with crayon drawings as backgrounds. The game uses a rendering procedure for the SNES termed "pseudo high-resolution",wikipedia:Kirby's Dream Land 3 (Wikipedia, uncited secondary reference) which is the use of dithering to blend adjacent colors of pixels together for a toned effect. Animal Friends Kirby's Animal Friends Rick the hamster, Coo the owl, and Kine the ocean sunfish return from Kirby's Dream Land 2, with new members Chuchu the pink blob, Pitch the bird, and Nago the cat. While Gooey only serves to heal Kirby when found in a sack in the previous game, Kirby can now call on Gooey's assistance at any time, and he behaves much like helpers do in Kirby Super Star. The main drawback is that it costs Kirby one square out of five of his maximum vitality whenever Gooey is out. Copy Abilities | }} Levels ]] *Grass Land *Ripple Field *Sand Canyon *Cloudy Park *Iceberg *Hyper Zone (Accessible after collecting all Heart Stars) Sub-games Kirby's Dream Land 3 introduces Heart Star sub-games, which are a departure from the tradition of existing as separate activities accessed from the game menu or from the overworld. In every third level of the world, Kirby will be challenged to accomplish an objective by a friendly character bearing a Heart Star, which Kirby will be rewarded with if the goal is successfully completed. There are no limits to how many times Kirby can retry a level to acquire the Heart Star, but once he does, all the character gives him is a 1UP instead if he completes the Heart Star ojective again. Boss Endurance Boss Endurance in Kirby's Dream Land 3 is referred to no-so-subtly as Boss Butch. Kirby fights all of the bosses in the game in a set order, with no extra lives and without any healing items. Kirby cannot call on the assistance of Gooey in the fight, so it is a one-on-one fight. Goal Game The goal game starts after finishing any regular level. Kirby (and Gooey if there are two players) are put in a small room where there are items including 1UPs and various Food under one layer of floor tiles. Jumping on top of the tile rewards Kirby with whatever item is underneath. Characters Allies Grass Land *Tulip *MuchiMuchi *Pitcher Man *Cahmu and Goku *Mine *Pierre Ripple Field *Kamuribana *Bakasa *Elieel *Gamugael and Little Gamugael *Hiiru *HB-002 Sand Canyon *Geromazudake *Obachan *Caramello *Donbe and Hikari *Nyupun *R.O.B. and Professor Hector Cloudy Park *Hibanamodoki *Piyo and Keko *Tamasan *Mikarin & Kagamimocchi *Pick *HB-007 Iceberg *Kogoesou *Samus Aran *Chef Kawasaki *Nametsumuri *Shiiro *Angel Bosses | }} Mid-Bosses | }} Enemies | }} Music Trivia *This was the last game in America published by Nintendo to be on the SNES, being released in 1997/1998. *Characters from the Yūyūki, Shin Onigashima, Gyromite, and Metroid games make cameo appearances. *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards are the only games where Chilly does not wear a necklace with a gold bell on it. *The Heart Star goals in each world actually follow a pattern: The first level has Kirby assisting flowers (a mushroom in Sand Canyon). The second level requires that Kirby uses a certain ability, sometimes with the aid of an Animal Friend. The third level has Kirby play a sub-game. The fourth level tasks Kirby with fetching something or someone to collect. The fifth level needs Kirby to take an Animal Friend to the end of the stage. The sixth level has Kirby collecting multiple objects in the odd-numbered worlds and carving Star Block structures in the even-numbered worlds. *Oddly enough, there are two versions of the good ending. #The first one, as shown in the following video, shows Ado's portraits being sketched out and cartoonish. The last two pictures (before a sketch of Pop star) are of the allies' comrades, and the other heart star characters. Ado's mouth is closed in the first frame, his eyes are closed in the second, and in the same frame, he's drawing a circle. Gooey's portrait is similar to his in-game render, and is of his standard form. Kirby's portrait is exactly like his gameplay sprite. Also, Ado's self-portrait is drawn in manga-style. #The other one, which plays at the end of Boss Butch, shows the portraits being more realistic, with blends of sketches and watercolor. The third to last drawing is of Dark Matter, and the next is of Zero himself. Ado's mouth is open in the first frame, his eyes are open in the second, and in the same frame, he's drawing an X. Gooey's portrait is less like himself, and has a brighter coloration scheme (The portrait is of his flying form. In the drawing, he is given a snake-like appearence). Kirby's portrait is merely an outline. Also, Ado's self-portrait is drawn in a drasticly different style compared to the other version. Artwork File:Kirbynewfriendsscribblecollage.png|Several of the characters Box Art KDL3 Boxart.JPG| Box Art KDL3 Boxart Jap.jpg| Box Art KDL3 Boxart Jap Back.jpg| Box Art back Media KDL3 J Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge Logo KDL3 logo.png|Logo KDL3 Logo J.png| logo (lit. Kirby of the Stars 3) Video External links *Official Nintendo Japan site References de:Kirby's Dream Land 3 es:Kirby Dream Land 3 fr:Kirby's Dream Land 3 ja:星のカービィ3 Category:Games Category:1990s games Category:Kirby's Dream Land 3